


Dolphin

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dolphins, Fluff, M/M, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: For 1/28 PB100 Prompt "Dolphin"





	Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> I can always be found at on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“You know Cas, I’ve never seen a dolphin.”

“I was there when they evolved. It was an interesting transition.”

“Yeah, I get it you’re older than dirt.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow at his angel. “I meant, I’ve never had an opportunity to go see them.”

“And this is something you would want to do?”

“Well, Jack needs life lessons, and I think we should take a vacation.”

Cas smiles at Dean, “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Dean.”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek. “Alright. You tell Jack and Sam. I’ll start packing.”


End file.
